


Sleeping In

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, older Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: What about shidge? With older Pidge?





	Sleeping In

Steel eyes fluttered open as the castle hummed and brightened its lights. Shiro huffed softly, moving to sit up but paused as his waking mind registered there was a weight on him. Glancing down, he was met with wild, tawny hair. Pidge. A small smile touched his lips, and he reached a hand up to comb his fingers through the, now long, locks. She stirred at the touch, grumbling. Shiro’s grin only grew, “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Pidge lifted her head to squint at him with a frown. Her hair puffed around her head in tangles, some of it even covering her side shave. Her voice was a bit raspy as she spoke, “Don’t old men ever sleep in?”

Shiro laughed before sitting up with her and pressing a kiss to her temple, “You should get to sleep earlier.”

“I’m not that old yet,” she huffed.

“When’d you come to bed last night?”

She shrugged, “After I was done working on fixing Green’s cloaking ability. Took some work, but it’s all good now.”

“How long did that take?” Shiro pressed his face into her hair with a sigh.

“I’d say… about eight vargas? There was a lot of damage.”

“So, you’ve only had like…” Shiro rolled the math around in his head, “One or two hours of sleep?”

“That seems to check out,” she shrugged. Wrapping his arms around her, he tugged her back down onto the bed with him. An indignant squawk slipped out of her, “What are you doing?”

“You’re going back to sleep.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Shiro pressed another kiss to the top of her head, “Sleep.”

She rolled her eyes but complied, squishing her cheek against his chest. He hummed a melody low in his throat as he continued combing his fingers through her hair. Soon enough, Pidge’s breathing slowed and evened out as sleep consumed her.


End file.
